


Picture Perfect

by mabelxsmiledip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, I will also update tags as this goes on, It isn't really necessary to read the smut, Mabeland, My titles and summaries also suck, Pseudo-Incest, Rating will likely change eventually, There will be smut eventually but I'll put it in the notes before the chapter, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelxsmiledip/pseuds/mabelxsmiledip
Summary: Mabel awakes in a strange land with a perfect version of her twin brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are left ambiguous, but this is basically if Mabel and Dipper were around 15-17 instead of 12.

She stirred slightly. Something was moving softly against her mouth. Was she still asleep? Was she even alive? The last thing she remembered was... oh no.

Mabel's eyes quickly shot open, only to see someone standing over her... Kissing her? She pushed him away, but her eyes only widened and her cheeks flushed when she got a good look at the guy.

"Dipper?!"

It certainly looked like him. But.. different, somehow. For one thing, his fashion sense was a lot better than her brother's. And his face was slightly different, but really, if she hadn't known Dipper all her life she would never have been able to tell the difference. She opened her mouth to question him again, only to be silenced by his own speech.

"Not exactly, babe," he said, putting a hand on his hip. It was hard to tell with those sunglasses on, but Mabel was pretty sure he was looking into her eyes. "Name's Dippy Fresh. And you created me. And this place."

"What...?" Mabel looked around. Yes.. this place. It was sparkly and beautiful and she could hear upbeat music playing in the distance. It looked like something straight out of her fantasies or one of her sticker books. As for the boy in front of her... Dippy Fresh? It certainly sounded like a nickname she would give to a cooler version of Dipper. But what was this place, anyway? And who exactly was he?

She decided to start off with the most basic of questions. "...Why were you kissing me?"

"You looked like a Sleeping Beauty," he said, his voice lacking any Dipper-like awkwardness. "I thought a kiss might wake you up. And it looks like I was right."

Mabel swallowed. She supposed he was right. "You said I... created you? ...And this place?" she questioned.

"Yup! Welcome to Mabeland, sis!"

"Mabeland?" Mabel sat up fully and got out of bed. She noticed she was wearing her favorite shooting star sweater rather than her birthday one. She frowned. She didn't want to think about her birthday at the moment. She took a closer look around the room they were in. It almost looked like a bedroom fit for a princess. But if this place was called Mabeland, she supposed that would make her, Mabel, some sort of ruler if not a princess. Huh.

Dippy Fresh seemed to notice Mabel's confusion and decided to give a bit of an explanation. "This is a time bubble. A place where summer can go on forever." She turned to him. He continued. "All your wishes can come true here."

"All my wishes...?" Mabel considered this. It seemed too good to be true, but.. what other option was there? The real Dipper was staying with Great Uncle Ford and Mabel would have to go back home to California by herself. Maybe this place was the answer to her prayers. 

"Mabel..." Dippy spoke. The two looked into each other's eyes, and this time Mabel was certain he was looking at her, even through those sunglasses. "I know the way you feel about your brother..." Mabel shivered and her face flushed. Dippy stepped closer to her. "That's why I'm here. In here, no one will ever judge us. It can be just the two of us. In love."

Mabel played with her hair, glancing down at her feet before looking back up at Dippy Fresh. He was really perfect. Now she really examined him. Ah. She finally put her finger on what made him physically different from Dipper. He was taller than her. He had a bit of fuzz growing from his chin. He had masculine muscles. Her eyes quickly darted down and yes, he had a bulge in his pants that the real Dipper lacked. Mabel and Dippy weren't identical the way Mabel and Dipper were.

"You're... my perfect image of Dipper..." she said, half a question, and half a statement.

"That I am, babe."


End file.
